


Complements (and Legos)

by chwefilter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Legos, M/M, Non-Monogamic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwefilter/pseuds/chwefilter
Summary: Seungcheol finds out he's a complement in the relationship when Jeonghan, one of his boyfriends, gets sick after a rainstorm.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 15





	Complements (and Legos)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent, so this work may contain typos.

— Yes, the fever has broken a little. — Joshua said, taking the thermometer under Jeonghan's armpit.

Caught in a heavy rain while waiting to buy a new Lego collection, it was no surprise when the boy came home burning in fever and sneezing like never before. Seungcheol was already ready to give him a good scolding, but his heart melted as he saw the youngest's sad face for having to stay in bed for the rest of the weekend.

In three days he was already feeling better, but still was strictly forbidden to make any effort. His boyfriends were spoiling him all the time, since, sick, Yoon  Jeonghan was the slyest person ever to set earth. Not that he had no reason to be, since the two boys adored him.

The drama began when, when he finally opened the reason for being sick and spread all the pieces on the floor of the apartment in which the three lived, the brownish realized that he had forgotten to buy complementary pieces. They were definitely not part of the robot the boy intended to make, but when they were assembled with the rest, they formed an extra pair of arms. That was reason enough for the sick boy to fall into disgrace, grabbing his pet cat against his chest.

— Three days in bed to realize that I forgot to buy the best part! —Scolded, letting out  Johnter after the made one of his angry hissings, watching the spotted cat run out the open door, in which the oldest of the three men was leaning over. — I don't even know what to say... Oh, I'm so stupid!

— Don't be so harsh to yourself, Han. — Joshua complained, still caressing the head of his beloved, after being squeezed into the corner of the bed only to pamper him.

— I was so excited to put the pieces together, but now I've lost the will... — The brownish slipped on the pillow, hiding under the covers.

The other two exchanged painful glances, hating to see the boy so withered. He was usually always playing tricks, making jokes or animating the atmosphere even when it seemed to have nothing good to do. Now, it seemed to be someone else, all shrunk on the covers, upset that he couldn't play with his four-armed robot.

Seungcheol calmly approached the bed and sat on the available eaves, pulling the covering of his boyfriend's body and holding his hands. He lifted them up at the height of his face and left kisses on their backs, pulling out a small smile from Yoon and a bigger one of the blonde, who watched everything with his heart warm.

— I'm going to the store, okay? — The brunette said, already seeing the youngest of the three opening his mouth to say something. — Alone. Shua, you stay here and take care of the house, okay? 

— But it's cold outside, Cheol. — The blonde said, hugging his boyfriend's arm.

— I know, that's why I'm going to hurry. In less than half an hour I'm here. Don't worry,  I'll be right back.

With a silly smile that couldn't get out of his face, Choi just handed out a peck to each of her boyfriends and then picked up a thick coat from their closet, having to go through several of Joshua's fancy clothes or  Jeonghan's sweatshirts before finding a piece of his own.

He took the keys from the car and left a quick affection between the ears of the cat — who now slept peacefully in an armchair in the living room — before leaving the apartment. The path to the ground floor was quick and soon the boy was already inside his vehicle, which had the smell of his boyfriends' perfumes.

Jeonghan and Joshua had been dating for two years when they met  Seungcheol on a vacation trip in Japan. The brunette was lost and, luckily, the American heard him mumbling about not understanding anything in korean, so he offered to be his guide along with his boyfriend. 

They found that they were staying in the same accommodations and that they lived in the same city, although the couple lived downtown, so it wasn't hard for them to become friends, but soon the two boys found themselves liking the new friend too much. More than they should. 

When their journey was over, they separated for a while, as Seungcheol was busy with music college, Jeonghan was working and Joshua decided not to attend college so he could work independently selling personalized and homemade items. That's exactly how long it took them to clarify everything they felt.

When  Jeonghan and Joshua decided to be honest, what was supposed to be a tearful encounter became a day of many laughs, realizing that they both fell in love with the music freshman. Now the fate of those feelings was in the hands of the brunette, with whom they would then speak.

The meeting was postponed for a long time, as  Seungcheol was running away from the boys. Until the day they both cornered him in the college bathroom, with a backpack full of  _ candy, Mc Donald's snacks and  _ some  DVDs rented at a nearby rental company. Choi never cried so much, terrified at the thought that he might be ruining everything by confessing that he was in love with both of them. He's never been happier to be wrong, either.

The day ended with the three sleeping embraced after many vows and words of love, yet it still took some time for everything to get on track. That was then the beginning of the threesome relationship, which was heading for its third year.

It wasn't hard to find the  legos Jeonghan wanted, because they were practically sold out on an empty shelf. He was lucky enough to walk faster than a child who also wanted them and picked up the last one, arriving at the cashier with a sense of accomplished mission filling his chest. He paid and got in the car with the bag, leaving it in the passenger seat, and instead of going straight home, he decided to stop by  _ Burger King. _ He bought a bucket of french fries, nuggets and a sandwich, leaving to buy the drinks at a nearby convenience store. He bought a can of beer, a  _ can of Pepsi _ and a bottle of peach juice, finally returning to the car.

When he entered the elevator, holding all the purchases against his chest with difficulty, he bit his lower lip when he saw himself thinking too much about things he shouldn't have. The tinkling went out in the metal box and the doors opened, allowing the boy to come out and unlock the door with the password. 

— Cheol! — He were called.

Sitting on the floor were his boyfriends, with half the robot mounted. The tutorial was open on the floor, with bend marks.  Johnter had fun with a torn plastic near the two boys, oblivious to the environment. They both got up and ran towards  Seungcheol , hugging him.

— You really bought it! —  Jeonghan murmured, smiling with his eyes as he hugged the Lego box against his pectoral. He gave her boyfriend a little peck and handed it to Joshua, who sat down again and started opening the package.

— Yes, anything to see you happy. — He answered, smiling like a fool. 

The brownish man took the food bag from his boyfriend's hand and took it to the table, starting to serve everything. Joshua finished opening the new pieces and then got up, taking the bag of drinks and taking them to the fridge. Meanwhile, Seungcheol was able to go to his room to change his clothes.

As he uncovered his coat, his smile remained large on his face. He heard his boyfriends talking and laughing softly, which left his heart warm. He left the room and was soon hugged by the waist by  Jeonghan , who didn't even look like the same soft boy in bed three days ago.

— Shua found a tutorial on the internet on how to connect the arms. Come and help us! — He said, more in a tone of order than of request. Not that Choi intended to deny it.

From time to time,  Seungcheol felt a complement to that relationship. It didn't come in the original Lego box. Not everyone wanted or needed a complement. But  Jeonghan and Joshua not only wanted and needed a complement, but they were also willing to mount little pieces by little piece until the original Lego and the complement were one.


End file.
